Pink Demon of the Leaf
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto and Sakura stumble across some type of pod in the forest of Wave Country.  What's inside is a surprise for all to see.  Pairings decided in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fic I've wanted to do for some time now, so I've finally decided to start on it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ. (Even if I'm only using one character from DBZ.)_

**Prologue**

Naruto Uzumaki was roaming the forest of the Land of Waves. He was trying to get way form Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for two reasons. One being he just couldn't stand Sasuke, and two, he was fed up with Sakura's constant praising over the Uchiha.

"I mean, come on! Sasuke doesn't even like Sakura and she still goes gaga over him! And no matter what I do, I always get rejected by getting punched in the face or getting yelled at! A simple "no" would do just fine! Maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm an idiot, because I get hit on the head all the time!"

Team 7 was currently on a C turn A-rank mission protecting the bridge builder for the Land of Waves, Tazuna. It was suppose to be a simple escort mission and be bodyguards from bandits and thugs, however, Tazuna sort of left out the part about his village being under control by a business tycoon named Gato and had missing ninja after his head. They already ran into a missing ninja from Hidden Mist named Zabuza Momochi. After his battle with team 7's sensei Kakashi Hatake, he was thought to be dead. That is until they realized that he had an apprentice dressed like a Hunter-Nin from Mist. Now they were training to prepare for Zabuza to strike.

Naruto was trying to find a spot in the forest to train. He wanted to be far away from Sasuke and Sakura as possible. He continued walking until he came across something he never thought he would see. He was standing in front of something that looked like a cocoon. It was brown, circular, and it had veins which creped Naruto out. The cocoon was sitting on some type of platform with a gauge with a giant "M" on it.

_~M~_

Sakura was pissed. Why was she pissed? Surprisingly it was because of Sasuke. Not ten minutes after Naruto left them to wander off somewhere; she had asked him if he needed any help with the tree climbing exercise and he exploded in her face how he didn't need any help with anything and for her to get lost. He even threw in the fact that she always asked him out, and that he would never be with her ever. So her reaction was tears flowing down her face, her eyebrows furrowing, and slapping the Uchiha in the face. This surprised Sasuke since he ended up against a tree with a red hand print on his right cheek.

"Stupid Sasuke. I was only trying to be nice." She then came to a realization. "Maybe this is exactly how Naruto felt when I rejected him like that. I should find him and apologies."

It didn't take her that long, as she found Naruto standing in front of the cocoon he found. She watched it in curiosity before making her presence known by walking up beside Naruto.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to find out myself, but it looks like some kind of cocoon," Naruto said.

Sakura observed it a little more by moving around. Then she saw something on the ground beside the cocoon. She picked it up and examined it. It looked like some kind of combination between a needle and a canister with an 'M' on it.

"What is that?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know." She then looked at the cocoon once more and noticed a small opening under the gauge.

"Maybe this thing is supposed to go in here."

"Well, give it a try. Maybe something will happen," Naruto said.

"I don't even know if it'll even work. By the looks of it, this thing was here for years it seems."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Naruto said. He had a point.

Sakura crouched down, and inserted the needle part of the thingy into the small opening. Suddenly the gauge glowed and electricity surrounded the cocoon. The veins on the cocoon then pulsated until they stopped. Then the cocoon split right down the middle and a pink mist exited the cocoon and surrounded the area and throwing Naruto and Sakura into a coughing fit. When the mist cleared, they peered into the split cocoon and noticed something was inside it…or someone.

Inside sat something that had the body of a human, only his skin was pink, where his ears should be were two holes along with smaller holes along his arms and shoulders, even a set around its head. Also on its head was a single tentacle with a barb at the end. It opened its eyes to reveal black eyes with red pupils. It stood up for a second before it levitated into the air and gently landed outside the cocoon.

Sakura and Naruto quickly retreated a few feet because the thing actually levitated.

Out in the open they saw that it was shirtless, wore white martial arts pants and some type of black shoes. Even though the thing was scrawny, it had a well toned upper body.

It looked from Naruto to Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura began to sweat, and were startled when the thing spoke.

"Who you?"

"N-Naruto"

"Sakura"

The pink creature observed them again before speaking. "Buu."

"Who?" they both asked.

"Me Buu. Majin Buu."

**Prologue End**

_Well, that seemed to come out better in my head but, I would like to know if this would catch anyone's interest. _

_So until then, Cya. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Naruto and Sakura stood uneasy before this creature who called itself "Majin Buu". Buu just stared back with intimidating eyes. Buu's eyes fell on Sakura again for a second and widened slightly. An image a woman with ping hair and green eyes appeared, and then was replaced by Sakura's. His eyes widened even more.

Suddenly Sakura was enveloped in a hug by Buu.

Sakura's eyes widened and looked down at Buu. Yes, down, because Buu was a few inches shorter.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Buu's eyes snapped open, turned towards Naruto and glared. He then stood in between them and growled. Naruto began to panic and sweat more as he felt the killer intent coming off the pink creature. He took one step towards Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"No!"

Buu froze and the killer intent was immediately gone. He turned his head back to Sakura.

"Don't hurt him! He's my friend!"

Buu turned back to Naruto. He observed him more. Then his body relaxed.

Naruto relaxed as well, but still was uneasy. He thought he was going to die there for a minute. His attention then went to Sakura and asked, "When did I become your friend?"

Sakura blushed a little but it quickly faded. "I came to apologize to you. Sasuke was a jerk, and I realized who you must have felt when I rejected you except for the hitting. I hope that we can be friends."

Naruto grinned. "Of course we can! I'm happy if we can at least be friends."

Sakura smiled. Buu was just looking back and forth between them not speaking a word. Naruto and Sakura turned to him.

"So your name is Majin Buu?" Naruto asked.

Buu just nodded.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe he can't really talk that well. The way he introduce himself kinda said it all," Naruto said.

"What are we exactly to do though? We can't just take him with us back to Tazuna's."

"Take who to Tazuna's?"

Naruto and Sakura jumped and turned around to see Kakashi squatting on a tree branch. His attention went to the split open cocoon, and then to Buu, who simply stared back.

"_Hmm, he looks familiar. But I can't seem to remember from where."_ Kakashi thought. "What have you two been up to? Sasuke returned back to Tazuna's house without either of you, so I decided to investigate."

Sakura and Naruto explained why Naruto left Sasuke and Sakura, what happened between Sasuke and Sakura, about Sakura finding Naruto and the cocoon looking thing, and how Majin Buu came from the cocoon. Kakashi remained in the tree pondering everything he had just heard. Then the name 'Majin Buu' ran through his head a few times. He still couldn't figure out where he heard that name and see his face before. Oh well, he would figure it out later.

"Well, I don't care who you bring along as long as they can help us with our mission. It would make things a bit easier with helping the bridge being built."

_~M~_

The remainder of team 7 along with Buu arrived at Tazuna's home.

Tazuna was done working on the bridge for the day. He and his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari along with Sasuke were sitting at the table where dinner was getting cold.

"It's about time you got here! Dinner's getting cold!" Tsunami scolded.

"Sorry, but it took me a little while to find Naruto and Sakura. They appear to have found a new friend that can help us with our mission here," Kakashi said. "This is Majin Buu."

They noticed Buu and Tazuna's family just looked at him weird. Sasuke scoffed.

"How is a scrawny thing like him going to do us any good?"

"The more help we have the faster this mission can end, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Hmph whatever."

They all sat the table. Tsunami put a new bowl of noodles in front of Buu. He examined it, sniffed it and scrunched his face together.

"Wow, you're the first one to say no to mu cooking," Tsunami said. She wasn't hurt or anything, she was just surprised.

Buu then did something that shocked them all. He yanked his head foreword so his head tentacle was over the bowl, and blasted the bowl with a small blast of pink energy. In a puff of smoke, a plate of chocolate-chip cookies was in its place. Everyone stared wide eyed as Buu drooled and devoured the cookies in a matter of seconds. Buu then picked up a bread roll, and did the same thing, only this time the results were a whole cake. Strawberry Shortcake to be exact.

Buu didn't care if everyone was staring; he just took handfuls of the cake and chowed down.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Buu must have the ability to mess with an objects matter and turn it into something completely different," Kakashi said as he tried to suppress his shock. "The only question is if it tastes as good as it looks."

Buu Finished and leaned back and patted his stomach. Sakura saw remnants of the cake still and scrapped some cake on her finger and tasted it.

"Oh yeah, it tastes just like cake."

_~M~_

During the week they were waiting for Zabuza to arrive and helping with the bridge, Team 7 spent most of their time with Buu. Well, Naruto and Sakura did anyway.

During the week, Sakura was getting irritated with Buu's lack of speech and decided to help Buu with that.

"Okay Buu, I'm going to help you with your speaking ability. I would like to know what you're thinking some of the time."

Buu nodded.

"Okay, you know how to say your name. Let's start with that. Repeat after me okay. We're going to practice saying my name. Now say 'Sa-kur-a'."

"…."

"Okay, say Sa…"

"…Sa…"

"Okay, now kur…"

"…kur…"

"And now, ah."

"..ah."

"Good, now put them together and say Sa-kur-a."

"…Sa...kur…a…"

"Sakura."

"Sakura…"

"Yay! You did it, Buu! Now say it a couple more times so you can get used to it and then we'll move on from there."

It went on until Buu was able to say full sentences. Buu was actually a quick study. However Buu still spoke his own way. At least people would be able to understand him.

When team 7 wasn't training they were helping with the bridge. Buu helped out as well and surprised everybody with his ability to fly and lift extremely heavy loads.

Naruto and Buu became good friends, especially since they pulled a classical prank on the Uchiha. While Sasuke was taking a shower, Naruto told Buu to steal his clothes and they threw them into the river under the bridge, and hid his backpack somewhere in the forest, so the Uchiha had to sneak around the house, the village, and the forest to find his clothes. Naruto and Buu were rolling on the ground trying to breathe.

_~M~_

The day has arrived. Team 7 along with Buu were on their way to the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto, however, was not with them.

"Why Naruto not with us?" Buu asked.

"Last night he was training with Sasuke to the point of exhaustion so I decided to let him sleep in," Kakashi said.

They finally made it to the bridge, but only to fine the workers there were injured and or unconscious and that a dense fog covered the bridge.

Tazuna ran to one of the workers and asked, "What happened here?"

"It…was a…demon…" the worker said before passing out.

There was a sudden chuckling. "Kakashi Hatake, this is where your mission fails."

Zabuza and his apprentice Haku walk out of the mist. Zabuza then noticed Buu and chuckled more. "Who is this, another brat to help the bridge builder? You could have gotten someone much better than that! I mean look at him, he's puny!"

Buu sent a glare at Zabuza. The Mist ninja noticed Sasuke, who was trembling.

"And look at him; he's so scared he's trembling."

Sasuke then smirked. "I'm trembling, with excitement."

Sasuke was about to charge when they noticed Buu calmly walking up to the two mist ninjas. He stopped in front of Zabuza.

He chuckled. "You have guts just walking up to me like that kid."

Buu said nothing as he reared back his left arm.

"Too slow," Zabuza said as he quickly drew his sword and sliced Buu in half from his shoulder to his waist.

Team 7 and Tazuna looked on in horror as Buu's two halves fell to the ground.

"Buu!" Sakura cried.

Zabuza smirked as he saw the pink creature fall, but his smirk slowly disappeared in wonder. Why was there no blood? His eyes then widened as the half with legs and left arm jumped up and the other half just laughed. That half then turned into goo and forged with the other and Buu's body was as good as new.

Everyone stared in complete shock at what happened. Buu then reared back his left arm again and 'lightly' jabbed Zabuza in the stomach. However, that light jab sent Zabuza hurtling back ten yards.

"Zabuza!" Haku yelled as he ran to his master's side to help him up.

"_What the hell was that! It felt like I just got hit by a train!"_

Buu just continued to laugh as he began to dance around.

Kakashi stared in amazement. _"I can tell he barely put any effort into that punch. If that's what a simple jab can do, I can only wonder what could happen if he put all his power into it."_

Sasuke was seething. _"That power, how did he gain such strength? That power should be mine."_

Sakura was too stunned to say or think anything. However her inner self was cheering, _**"Yeah, kick their asses Buu!"**_

Zabuza appeared in front of Buu and swung his sword, only for him to miss, because Buu stretched his body in a way it shouldn't. The Mist ninja was fuming as Buu continued to giggle and grin. He then began throwing punches and kicks as well as a few swings with his sword, but Buu just dodged them all by ducking, side –stepping, and stretching his body. When the Zabuza stopped for a breather Buu just continued to laugh and laugh. Buu's laughter was echoing through Zabuza's head. The more he heard him laugh, the more pissed off he got.

"Haku, do something now before I completely lose it here," Zabuza ordered.

"Yes Zabuza."

Haku dashed towards Buu with a kunai drawn. Buu's hand suddenly stretched out and grabbed Haku by his throat held him in the air, he then proceeded to twirl him around. Then Buu slammed Haku onto the bridge's surface. Haku rose to his feet trying to pry Buu's hand from his neck so he could breathe. He then pulled out two senbon needles and stabbed them into Buu's arm. Buu's arm suddenly went limp and retreated back. Buu pulled the needles out and messed with his arm, but it couldn't move.

"Why Buu's arm numb?"

"_Hm? Buu, I feel I've heard that name somewhere before."_ Zabuza thought.

"I hit a couple of pressure points in your arm rendering your arm useless to you," Haku said.

Buu examined his arm once more before smirking. "Buu fix that."

Haku looked at him confused. Buu reached over and proceeded to pull on his arm until it came clean off, and regenerate a new arm. Buu reached for his right eyelid, pulled it down and stuck out his tongue.

_~M~_

Sasuke was getting restless, so he dashed towards Buu and Haku. Kakashi tried to stop him but Zabuza appeared in his way.

"I don't think so. Your fight is with me Kakashi."

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sensei!"

_~M~_

Haku sent senbons and Ice needles at Buu, who just dodged every one of them while making mocking faces and rude gestures. Haku was about to make a dash for Buu, but Sasuke appeared in front and sent a kick. Haku blocked and threw Sasuke over his shoulder. By the time Haku's attention was back on Buu, a foot crashed into his chest and sent him grinding against the concrete. Haku quickly got up and made a handsign while saying, "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

A dome of mirrors formed around Buu and Sasuke; trapping them.

Buu looked around examining the mirrors.

Haku walked up to one of the mirrors and stepped inside. Then his image reflected off the other mirrors.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked kneeling on one knee.

"This is my most powerful jutsu. The Crystal Ice Mirrors. Everyone that ended up caught in this jutsu never survived."

Buu just stood there unfazed. In fact, one could say he looked bored. Sasuke jumped up and ran for the side in hopes to escape the dome, but instead was thrown back in.

"I told you, no one can escape my-" Haku was interrupted by Buu's arm shooting out and shattering the ice mirror. Haku appeared in another mirror and looked in shock.

"_Impossible, no one has ever escaped my jutsu let alone break one of my mirrors."_

Buu turned to the mirror Haku was now in and repeated the same process over and over again until only one mirror remained.

Haku was sweating profusely. He actually felt fear all over again.

"_It takes a lot of chakra to use the jutsu and keep it up. I need to try again, even if I'm strength is starting to fail me."_ Haku thought as he made his handsign once more.

Buu on the other hand wasn't going to give him the chance. He did something no one had ever seen. Buu stuck out his hand and fired a pink energy ball at Haku. His eyes widened as the blast shattered the mirror and Haku rolled in a heap.

_~M~_

In some point in their fight, Zabuza and Kakashi noticed the ice dome. Zabuza smirked as he told Kakashi that those two were now as good as dead. That is until they watched Buu shatter the mirrors and then use an energy blast on the last one. Zabuza watched in horror as Buu calmly walked up to Haku's beaten body. Without them knowing, the mist slowly vanished as Buu walked up to the masked boy.

Haku slowly got up; his mask cracked in two and fell off his face.

"Buu ask question."

"…What is it?"

"Why girly boy do all this?"

Haku didn't seem fazed by the 'girly boy' remark. "Zabuza gave me a reason to live. My father killed my mother and then tried to kill me because of my bloodline. I ended up killing him in self defense. After that, I lived on the streets until Zabuza came along and took me in. On that day, I vowed to be of use to him, even if I was nothing but a tool to him; no matter what."

Buu's expression didn't change as he said, "I Buu was like he used to be, Buu would have killed you and not care."

"Why didn't you then? I could tell that you were holding back. The way your punch sent Zabuza flying was a good indicator of that."

"Buu will now only kill when Buu's friends are threatened. Buu can tell you are not true threat."

Sasuke stood up and glared at Buu. He had power that should be his. No matter what, he was going to obtain that power so he could kill his brother and avenge the Uchiha Clan.

Suddenly they heard a sound like chirping birds, and Zabuza screaming in pain. They turned to see Kakashi's hand through Zabuza's chest. Zabuza was being held in place by ninja hounds.

"Zabuza!" Haku screamed in horror.

The hounds disappeared and Zabuza's body collapsed. Haku was instantly by Zabuza's side with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to die like this," Zabuza said.

"Zabuza don't die! Without you, I have nothing to live for!"

"Haku, you're just too soft. No matter what I've said to you, you have always been like a son to me."

Just then Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late! Tugs attacked the house so I…What happened here?"

"Zabuza was struck by one of Kakashi-sensei's jutsus," Sakura said.

Sasuke held a look of indifference.

"_I wish I didn't have to do that,"_ Kakashi thought solemnly.

Buu watched for a few more seconds before walking up to Zabuza's tattered body. Haku was alarmed when he stuck his hand out.

"What are you doing!"

"Helping."

Zabuza's body was suddenly engulfed in pink pulses of energy. Everyone stood in shock as Zabuza's wounds healed like they were never there. With a sudden gasp of breath, Zabuza sat up. His gaze turned to Buu.

"Why?"

Buu said nothing. Then there was a chuckle behind them. They turned around to see Gato and an army of thugs and bandits.

"So, you failed to kill the bridge builder. You're pathetic to have gotten your ass handed to you by these genin. So much for the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"What are you doing here, Gato?" Zabuza asked as he rose to his feet.

"I came to see if you had completed this little task, but it seems that things were too much for you. Also, even if you managed to succeed I wouldn't have paid you. I would have killed you the moment you killed the bridge builder."

Zabuza and Haku glared at the midget man. "Hey Kakashi, since I have no reason to kill the old man how about we call a truce and work together on this one?"

"I have no objections there."

At that moment, the army charged.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna. But if any manage to get passed us, you have to kill them in order to protect Tazuna. Can you do that?" Kakashi said.

"Yes sensei!"

Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Buu charged the army. It didn't take them long to mow down the army until Gato was the only one left. The short man was petrified as he watched his men get slaughtered. Zabuza started walking towards Gato, who decided to make a run for it. He was stopped, however, by Haku standing in his way.

"You know Gato; you have a lot of nerve to pull that little stunt of betraying us. I hope you enjoy Hell, because the Demon of the Hidden Mist is going to sent you there!" Zabuza said as he swung his blade and sliced Gato's head clean off his shoulders.

_~M~_

Another week later, and the bridge was finally complete. During that week Zabuza and Haku pitched in to help complete it since they had caused so much trouble. They also decided to stay in Wave to protect the village from any type of trouble there might be in the future.

Team 7 along with Buu was leaving after saying their good-byes.

The bridge was named after the hero who brought courage to Wave; the bridge was named the Great Naruto Bridge.

**Chapter One: End**

_~M~_

_Well, there you have it. The next chapter for this fic and I would like to know what you all think. This chapter didn't have Buu obliterate someone, but in later chapters it will happen._

_See you guys then…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The Third Hokage was going through more of the dreaded paperwork. He honestly didn't know how there was always so much of it. Nothing much happened at the village, so why so much paperwork?

"This paperwork is endless. How did you get through this Minato? I swear, there wasn't this much paperwork the last time I had this job."

There was a knock on the office door and Team 7 walked in.

"Ah, Team 7, welcome back," he said while he pushed the stack of papers away. "I take it your mission was a success?"

Kakashi stepped forth. "Yes Lord Hokage and we brought a new face into the village. He helped us finish the mission. The details are in the mission report," Kakashi said as he handed a scroll to the Third.

"What do you mean by a 'new face'?"

Kakashi motioned with his right hand behind him, and Majin Buu walked into the open.

"This is the one who helped us on our mission. He calls himself Majin Buu."

The Third's eyes widened as his memory recalled that name. It didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Do you know who he is?"

He stood up and walked to a file cabinet. He scrounged around and slammed it shut. Apparently what he was looking for wasn't there. He walked up to the right side of the office and went through a series of handsigns. He pressed his palm against the wall and a giant seal appeared, and then a vault door puffed into existence. He opened it up and rummaged through the small room. The ruckus stopped and he came out and was holding a scroll with shaky hands.

"Are you okay, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked getting a little worried.

The Third opened the scroll and read to himself. After a minute or two, he gasped and dropped the scroll. He looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. "Majin Buu; the Terror of the Universe."

Kakashi's eyes widened and his face paled. "That's why his name sounded familiar."

The genin looked confused.

"What's going on?" Naruto spoke up.

"Majin Buu was once known as the Terror of the Universe. He was a ruthless killing machine that would kill anything without remorse. He traveled from planet to plant leaving behind no shred of life, or just destroyed the planet. There are no documents on how Majin Buu was created or who created him. His power was so great he could be considered invincible. Not too long after the village was created, Majin Buu was sighted near the village. Every ninja that was sent to confront him was eliminated. The Founders of Konoha, the First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, his brother; Tobirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha even fought Majin Buu and lost. Hashirama figured the only way to beat Majin Buu was to seal him away. They found a strange cocoon looking object, and it was discovered that Majin Buu must have originated on our planet. Why our planet was still intact is unknown. It took everything they had to seal him into the cocoon. Don't ask me how they did it, for even I do not know. I do know however that over the years, ninja from every nation has been disappearing. They were all powerful ninja; even rogue ninja went missing." The Third explained as his eyes never left Buu's.

"If that's true, then why didn't Buu kill us when we accidentally released him?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea, but maybe the answer lies in his memory. We'll have to have Inoichi Yamanaka come in and find out," The Third said.

"Buu is not bad Buu anymore. Buu is good, and always will be," Buu said.

"If you say so. But I still want to be sure, if that's okay with you."

Buu turned and looked Sakura in the eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Buu is okay with it," Buu said to the Hokage.

The Third sighed in relief. "Alright, in one hour, I want all of you back here. Actually, the meeting will be held in the Council Room. Everyone will be asking questions once they see Majin Buu roaming the streets. Until then, I want you to keep an eye on him, Team 7."

_~M~_

The hour went by pretty quick. In the Council Room, everyone was gathered. The Civilian Council, the Shinobi Council, even the Rookie Nine and their senseis were there.

"What have you called us for, Lord Hokage? Have you finally decided to do something about the demon brat?" asked one of the civilians. That confused the genin as they had no idea what they were talking about.

The Third glared at the person who said that. "No, this meeting is for a matter of far more importance."

"What could be more important than that?"

"The return of Majin Buu, that's what."

The Clan Heads of the Shinobi Council along with the Elders paled while the Civilian Council just looked confused.

"Are you sure about that, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan asked.

"Yeah, 'cause if you're pulling our leg, it's not funny," Tsume, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan said.

"I'm afraid it's true. Majin Buu has been released, and is among us as we speak."

"Then what the hell are we doing standing around here? We have to stop him somehow!"Choza, Head of the Akimichi Clan said.

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean, Lord Hokage?" Shikaku, Head of the Nara Clan asked.

"I mean, that Majin Buu is in this room with us," the Third said. A light appeared in the middle of the room that shined down on Buu, revealing him to the Council. The temperature dropped in the room instantly as the Clan Heads and the Elders had a look of horror.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" asked a civilian.

"No, this is Majin Buu. This is why I've asked Inoichi to take part in displaying Buu's memories to everyone. He claims that he will no longer harm anyone," the Third said.

"I honestly don't see this guy being such a big deal. I mean, look at him. He's puny!" Kiba Inuzuka said.

"That's exactly what Zabuza said before Buu kicked his ass," Naruto chuckled.

"You mean, Zabuza Momochi of the mist?" Shibi, Head of the Aburame Clan asked.

"The very same," Kakashi assured.

"Okay, can we proceed?" the Third asked getting their attention.

Inoichi walked up to Buu nervously.

"Buu not hurt blonde haired man. Buu is okay with sharing," Buu said.

Inoichi was still uneasy, but continued by performing handsigns. "Memory Display Jutsu!"

A giant bubble that was attached to Buu's skull appeared that was pitch black at first, but then images appeared, and everyone watched.

_~M~_

_Buu's Memories_

_The first memory was of a planet exploding. In the debris tiny little pink blobs were merging together to form Majin Buu laughing like a maniac. The process repeated a few more times of a planet being destroyed and Buu reforming, even some scenes of him eliminating life on other planets. _

_Then Earth came into view and then there were a few scenes of him destroying a few towns. He made appearances in the other villages; Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna. As he neared Konoha, he blasted everything in sight. Then he encountered Konoha Shinobi and showed no mercy as he blasted them all with pink ki blasts or turned them into food products and ate them. _

_Then a scene of him in the middle of Konoha about to destroy everything showed, and something happened that made a Pink haired woman in the Civilian Council gasp. A woman with pink hair, dressed in a red dress appeared and smacked Buu on his head making him lose concentration._

_~M~_

"I don't believe it," said the pink haired woman.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked.

Sakuya Haruno turned to her daughter. "That's your Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother; Orihime Haruno."

_~M~_

_Buu's Memories_

_Buu looked at the woman and glared, then with a sinister grin he rose his arm and a pink ball of energy formed, but then he flinched as he could have swore that the woman grew in size and she had fire blazing behind her._

"_You will stop this senseless slaughter, this instant," she said._

_Buu sweat a bit before trying again, only to tremble as she grew bigger and her face darkened. Then he stood at attention. He never felt fear in his life, but this woman somehow was able to insert such an emotion that was foreign to him._

_The woman then smiled warmly. "That's more like it. Now come with me, you're going to live with me from now on. You're just a child who needs to be taught right from wrong; that's all."_

_Then, there were scenes with Orihime trying to teach Buu what was right and what was wrong. Every time he did something good, he got a cookie, every time he did something bad like destroy something; she would get angry and whack him upside his head. If he had a tantrum, she would scare the crap out of him with her increase in size and fire in the background. The more Buu spent time with the woman, the more he felt like he was at home. Almost as if she was treating him like she was his…_

"_Mama…" Buu said._

_Then there was a scene with Buu standing in front of Orihime, between her and the First Hokage, Tobirama, and Madara._

"_Get away from that woman, monster!" Madara ordered._

"_We know who you are Majin Buu, you will pay for the crimes you've committed for all the lives you have taken," Hashirama said. _

_Buu turned around to Orihime, then turned his attention to the three ninja._

"_Buu…protect…mama!" he screamed as he charged at them._

"_Buu, no!" Orihime yelled, but Buu and the three ninja were gone._

_The ninja were getting thrown around like ragdolls. They stood no chance against Buu as he countered and dodged their attacks. Buu was slipping into his old self every second he was fighting. He held his arms up and formed a giant energy ball with enough power to destroy them along with the planet. He was about to release the blast, but then he remembered Orihime. If he destroyed the planet, then Orihime would die as well. He dispersed the blast, and suddenly he felt himself being sucked downward. He looked and he saw the three ninja using their chakra on a cocoon like structure. He panicked and tried to get away, but the suction was too powerful and the next thing; pitch black. Not a moment later, there was a light, and Naruto and Sakura came into view. Then it showed the incident at the bridge on Team 7's mission._

_~M~_

The thought bubble went blank and popped as Inoichi canceled the jutsu. Everyone on the room had a look of shock at what they just witnessed.

"Okay, maybe he is dangerous," Kiba murmured.

The Third shook out of his stupor and cleared his thought. "As you can see, from what we just witnessed, Majin Buu tried to protect someone. That is defiantly something we never expected. But the way that woman treated Majin Buu changed a mindless killing machine for the better. Over time, he grew a conscience. He even helped Team 7 with their C turned A-Rank mission. Now, if you have anything to say, please speak."

Everyone in the room was too stunned to say anything.

_~M~_

Two weeks after the meeting, even though many were still uneasy around Buu, the council thought he would be a formidable ally and made him a member of Konoha. There were a few of the Rookie Nine that were a bit uneasy because of what they saw, but slowly they grew to like him. He was especially loved by Sakura's mother.

_~Flashback~_

_Right after the meeting Sakuya appeared in front of Buu._

"_Majin Buu, I would like to have a word with you and Sakura for a moment."_

_Sakuya lead them to her and Sakura's home and she gestured them to sit on the couch. Sakuya had a sincere smile as she sat in a chair across from them._

"_Majin Buu, I want to thank you for helping my daughter and her team. I'm glad that you've changed for the better, and it's all thanks to Orihime Haruno._

"_Mama…" Buu murmured as his head lowered in sadness. _

"_She became your mother when you were with her, huh? It is a wonder why she didn't say anything about you being with her though to the Hokage back then. Of course, back then the Haruno Clan lived outside Konoha's walls," Sakuya said._

_Sakura was silent. She was trying to figure out why her mother had wanted to speak with them._

"_She was executed for hiding such a monster when they found out, at least that's what's been said through the years," Sakuya said. Buu's expression saddened even more._

"_Anyways, back to why you're here. I want to ask a favor of you Majin Buu. I wish for you to stay by Sakura's side as a guardian of the Haruno Clan."_

_Their eyes widened in shock. _

"_Me guardian…?" Buu asked._

"_Yes, I wish for you to protect Sakura and this village. We'll have to get this approved by the Hokage, however, but that is my request of you. Also, I wish for you to watch over the Haruno Clan through more generations to come. I don't know how long you're able to live for, but please protect our clan. If not for me, than do it for Sakura and Orihime Haruno."_

_~Flashback end~_

Naruto, Sakura, and Buu were roaming the streets of Konoha. Sasuke was somewhere else; probably brooding as Naruto put it. Naruto and Sakura were conversing about whatever while Buu just walked in silence.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a presence behind them. He curiously turned around only to find… a "square" rock? Okay, Buu's seen a lot of rocks. He should know because he's destroyed plenty of them; and even he knows that rocks are not square…at least not perfectly square.

Naruto and Sakura noticed that Buu stopped and looked to see why. Naruto sweat dropped as Sakura looked confused at the "rock".

"Konohamaru, you really need to work on your disguises. There's no way that a rock is that perfectly square. I can even see the eye holes," Naruto said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

There was a chuckle from the "rock". "As usual, there's no fooling you boss!"

The "rock" exploded with colorful smoke to reveal Konohamaru and two other kids, a boy and a girl both his age, going into a coughing fit.

"I think you used too much smoke powder. * cough, cough, cough*"

Buu just stared in wonder. Who were these kids that would be stalking them, and why was the one with the scarf calling Naruto boss?

"Who are these two?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen them before."

"I'm Moegi!" the girl said striking a pose.

"I'm Udon!" the boy said also striking a pose.

"And Konohamaru!"

"And together we are the Konohamaru Corps.!"

Buu was even more confused while Naruto and Sakura stood in silence. Naruto was a little annoyed.

"So boss, will you play "Ninja" with us?" Konohamaru asked. His two friends joined in as they all crowded him.

"I'm a little busy at the moment guys. Maybe some other time," Naruto said trying to back away from them.

Konohamaru's attention was drawn to Sakura and Buu. He then smirked as his gaze returned to Naruto.

"Oh, I get it. You must be on a date with the girl right boss?" he said with his pinky finger out.

Naruto flinched as he nervously looked at Sakura. "N-No, she's just my friend!"

Konohamaru examined Sakura again before speaking. "Yeah, I mean look at her forehead. It's huge!"

Time seemed to have stopped. Naruto was sweating up a storm when he saw Sakura's expression darken. Even Buu was sweating a little when he felt the killing intent coming off of her.

"Konohamaru…you should run," Naruto said.

"Why?"

Naruto pointed at Sakura; he looked and began trembling as he saw her cracking her knuckles. "You're dead, you little punk!"

Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps ran with Sakura trailing behind them. Buu had no idea what just happened, but he just fallowed after them.

When he caught up with them, he found Konohamaru being held up by the neck of his shirt by an older teen boy in a black cat-like suit. Behind him was a blonde girl with her hair in four pigtails.

"This little brat is going to pay for running into me," the boy said.

"Kankuro, put his down before _he_ shows up," the girl said.

""Please Temari, this won't take long," the boy, now named Kankuro, said. He leered at Konohamaru and brought his fist back. Before he could do anything, he felt his hand being grabbed and he couldn't budge. He turned his head to find Buu holding his wrist in an iron grip.

Temari was startled for not noticing until now that Buu was there. Buu smirked before holding his right hand out. Kankuro just snickered.

"What are you doing? Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"You drop kid now, before you go bye-bye," Buu said. To prove he was serious, a pink energy ball formed in his palm. The light it radiated just gave Kankuro and Temari a bad vibe. The feeling was that of someone they both knew, and it terrified them.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, who scurried over to his friends and boss. The kids watched in fascination while Naruto and Sakura looked worried. They thought Majin Buu was really going to kill him. Buu watched the child get away and he dispelled the ball. He suddenly frowned and teleported, which startled them even more. He then appeared face to face with a red haired boy that was standing upside down in a tree next to them. The two teens sweated bullets as them knew full well who it was.

The red haired boy's eyes widened when Buu suddenly appeared in front of him. His presence was well hidden. How did that pink thing know where he was?

"Why you up in tree? It rude to spy."

The red haired kid regained his composure and turned into sand. He reappeared in front of Kankuro through his sand shunshin.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village."

"B-But Gaara, they're the ones who-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

He gulped as he his mouth clamped shut. Temari didn't dare say a word in fear of angering Gaara. The one named Gaara turned towards the Konoha ninja and Buu, who landed beside Sakura.

"I apologize for my idiot brother's behavior," he said in his monotone voice. "I'm impressed with your pink friend there. I'm very good at hiding my presence, yet he found me easily."

"Well, he has abilities that far exceed us ninja," Sakura said. "Like him being able to fly around in the air."

That got them curious. They turn to Buu who just simply levitates off the ground. Kankuro scoffed. "Big deal. He's probably using chakra to push himself off the ground."

"No chakra…all me," Buu said as he suddenly appeared behind them and startled them. Buu teleported again and stood beside Sakura.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Me Buu…Majin Buu."

The moment the pink being said his name, Gaara suddenly got a massive headache. He clutched his head and fell on one knee.

"_Mother…why are you so afraid?"_

"Gaara!" his siblings ran to help him, but he rose to his feet still holding his aching head.

"I…look forward to meeting you again." Gaara then turned around a walked. His siblings glanced at each other and then Buu before following after their brother with worried expressions.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"No idea," Sakura said.

Buu watched as the trio left. That Gaara kid…there was something about him that Majin Buu didn't like.

**Chapter Two: End**

_Sorry this took so long. But here is the next chapter of this story! Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
